


It's Emma Frost's World and We're All Just Living In It

by nickxy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Relationships, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, HBIC Emma Frost, Lab Partners, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Nerd Peter Parker, Outcast Bucky Barnes, Pre-Slash, also i love cliche shit... sue me, emma frost is played by dove cameron in my head, i swear the winterspider will be coming soon in copious amounts, soon, winterspider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickxy/pseuds/nickxy
Summary: Peter’s worst fear has come alive when Dr. Cho assigns Emma Frost, the most popular girl in school, as his new AP Chemistry lab partner. Emma shows Peter a side of Midtown High that he didn’t even know existed along with a way for Peter to talk to his ultimate crush, Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: Emma Frost & Peter Parker, Emma Frost/Scott Summers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 30
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this as a one shot and then it just kept getting longer and longer. will probably end up being a couple chapters before i've wrapped it up :) 
> 
> totally aware that this shit is sooooo cliche but I LOVE IT I LIVE FOR IT
> 
> ty to @ironspiderling for helping me out w beta and shit <3

Normally, Peter would be excited about his AP chemistry class. The beginning of the school year was actually always his favorite part of the class. New teacher, new textbooks, and a whole new syllabus to sink into. This year was different, however. All because Dr. Cho assigned everyone lab partners before the class had even started.  
  
This posed a problem for Peter. Being the only sophomore in a class full of seniors was nerve-wracking as it was, and he was usually able to avoid interacting with most of them by pairing up with someone from the science club. One of them was bound to be in the class. Dr. Cho seemed to have had a more imaginative plan for him, though. She paired him with Emma Frost.  
  
Yes, the infamous Emma Frost. Easily the most popular girl at Midtown. She had transferred into school the year before after getting expelled from some prestigious prep school. Her commanding presence and platinum blonde hair had captivated the student body of Midtown instantly. Peter had always thought she was terrifying. Utterly terrifying. So terrifying he would do just about anything to get a new lab partner, but alas, he had no choice. 

***

Peter makes his way to the class before lunch period ends. He hopes, for some silly reason, that getting there early and setting up his things will help ease his nerves a bit. It doesn’t.  
  
Peter ends up just sitting there, at most twiddling his thumbs and dreading the sound of the bell.  
  
Though, before it rings, Emma walks right in. It seems she wanted to be early, too. She glances at the name cards on the desks before arriving at the shared chemistry desk Peter is already sitting at.  
  
“I’m guessing you’re Peter Parker?” Emma says, glancing at the name tag in front of him. She’s dressed head to toe in an all-white ensemble. The makeup she’s wearing gives her entire face a glossy shimmer, and she smells almost like peppermint. She places a giant white leather handbag on the desk next to Peter and pulls out the AP chemistry textbook.  
  
“I’m Emma,” she says plainly, looking the sophomore up and down. It’s definitely a judgmental look. One that makes Peter immediately regret wearing a plaid shirt he dug out of his hamper this morning.  
  
“It’s, um, nice to meet you.” Peter says, offering Emma a smile.  
  
Emma gives him a look he can’t quite place before taking a seat at the desk.  
  
“I hear you’re smart. Super smart. Is that true?” Emma asks, studying Peter’s face intently.  
  
Peter’s been down this road already. It really wouldn’t be the first time some older student had made him do everything for a group project. He learned it’s best to shrug off at the beginning. Sometimes he got away with it"  
  
“Kinda. I guess.” Peter gives Emma an unconvincing shrug.  
  
“Steve Rogers told me you’re very smart. Which is good. I want a good grade, but I also don’t want you doing any of my work for me. I can figure it out on my own. Got that?”  
  
“D-Definitely,” Peter says, very relieved that he very well may have a lab partner that can pull their own weight. He’s also a little jazzed that Steve Rogers called him smart. They had Calculus together last year, and Peter was always too freaked out to talk to him. He was Midtown royalty, much like Emma. It makes sense that she and Steve talk.  
  
“Good,” Emma says, sounding very pleased with the interaction.  
  
Peter tries to figure out what more to say, but the bell rings before he can come up with anything of substance. He does not understand what he’s supposed to talk to Emma about.  
  
The class fills with more senior students and they slowly scout the room for their assigned seats. The only other person in the class that Peter is familiar with is Hank McCoy, who he knows from the science club. He would have made a great lab partner. Peter might know how to talk to him, at the very least.  
  
Dr. Cho starts the class after a couple more minutes and dives into the syllabus pretty quickly. Peter notices Emma is quite engaged and diligently taking notes. Peter doesn’t even do that, and everyone’s always calling him a nerd. Peter thought someone like Emma wouldn’t care about school or even taking notes. He clearly had the wrong impression of her.  
  
As Dr. Cho’s mini-lecture comes to a close, she urges the students of the class to become familiar with their lab partners as they’ll be spending a lot of time together. In and outside class. Peter’s slightly worried about having to work with Emma outside of school, but also figures he should cross that bridge when he gets to it.  
  
“I’m gonna need your phone number,” Emma says, nudging her powder blue phone into his hand.  
  
“What?” Peter’s shocked to have Emma Frost’s phone in front of him. He almost doesn’t know what to do with it. He’s worried that one touch will have it looking like his own phone. Beat up and held together by a prayer.  
  
“You heard what Dr. Cho said. Don’t be weird. Take it,” she assures sharply, definitely a little annoyed she has to assure him in the first place.  
  
Peter takes the phone into his own hands and inputs his number into it and hands it back to her. A few moments later, he feels his phone in his pocket. 

**from: 857-080-0121  
** **Emma Frost.**

Peter quickly saves her name into his phone and looks back to her with a slight smile. Emma looks pleased but not smiling. The bell rings before Peter can worry about what to say next. Emma packs her books back into her giant white purse.  
  
”It seems like we have some time before we get to the first project. Still, I think we should probably get started soon. Maybe some time next week?”  
  
Peter nods before even thinking about what he’s agreeing to.  
  
“Yeah. Sure. Sounds good to me.”  
  
“Cool. I’ll text you.” And with that, Emma walks out of the classroom, leaving Peter wondering how the hell he’s going to be keeping up with her this semester.

***  
  


The next Wednesday, Peter is sitting at his normal lunchroom table in the cafeteria's corner. Because of their new schedules, Peter has to spend the lunch period solo while Ned and MJ are in their shared normal level chemistry class. Peter doesn’t mind much, though. He figures he can spend the time reading the stupid Faulkner book for English class. He’s not really absorbing much of it; it’s only solidifying the fact that he never wants to step foot inside the state of Mississippi.  
  
While doing so, he hears a very familiar cadence. He looks up to see Emma with her friend Selene in tow.  
  
Selene Gallio has always intimidated Peter. At first glance, she and Emma seem like polar opposites. Selene more or less resembles a vampiric supermodel. There isn’t a moment you’ll catch her without a gothic outfit on. Still, Selene seemed to be one of the few people Emma can stand to have in her inner circle.  
  
Well, Selene and Sebastian Shaw. But he’s a mega jerk.  
  
“We’re going to sit here, if you don’t mind,” Emma announces, very much already taking a seat.  
  
Selene looks a little confused at the locale (the AV club playing D&D at the neighboring table) but also unfazed at the same time. She promptly sits next to Emma.  
  
“Selene, this is my lab partner, Peter,” Emma says, gesturing to Peter with her perfectly manicured hand. “Peter, Selene.”  
  
“Hey,” Selene says in a tone that sounds very normal and not at all vampire-like. Almost calming.  
  
“Hi.” Peter gives an awkward wave, weary to say much more in case he accidentally gives her permission into his home.  
  
“That book sucks. Why the hell are you reading it?” Emma asks, nodding down to Peter’s hands.  
  
Peter sets it down.  
  
“I, uh, have an essay due on it in two weeks,” Peter responds, caught a little off guard. “I’m not… like, reading it for fun or anything.”  
  
“Oh, yeah. That bitch Ms. Marshall’s obsessed with Faulkner isn’t she?” Emma shakes her head with indignation. “God. I was bored to tears. You should just write about the symbolism and be done.”  
  
“Will do.” Peter’s never thought of Ms. Marshall as a b-word but has no intention of disagreeing with Emma, so he just nods along. He does also appreciate the advice.  
  
“Sorry, what are you guys doing at this table? Er- I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re totally welcome to sit here but usually—”  
  
“Sebastian and I had a disagreement. I seriously don’t even want to look at him and he thinks he’s the king of that table over there or something.” Emma looks annoyed just thinking about Sebastian’s table. There was a rumor going that all the people who frequent the table, including Emma and Selene, are all part of a secret society. There’s never actually been any evidence of that, though, and Peter thinks that they’re all just a bunch of rich kids. It doesn’t stop Ned from theorizing about it all the time.  
  
“There’s also no way I was going to let my darling lab partner read Faulkner,” Emma jokes.  
  
Peter figures there’s more to it than that. It still seems strange to him that Emma would broach this side of the cafeteria. But he’s not about to keep digging into something with Emma. He can’t really tell if they’re even friends yet.  
  
Emma’s phone buzzes on the table in front of them. She takes it into her hand, and Peter watches as a smirk emerges on her face.  
  
“Oh, would you look at that?” Emma gloats with a devilish smirk. She holds the phone over to Selene who matches Emma’s energy immediately. They both look like a pair of hyenas Peter saw in a Biology textbook once. They were looking at prey.  
  
“It was only a matter of time, I suppose,” Selene says with a dry chuckle.  
  
Peter wonders what the hell is going on and Emma glances back at the screen with satisfaction. She flicks her gaze back over to Peter.  
  
“Did you want to see it too, Peter?” Emma asks. The way she poses the question almost makes it sound like a dare.  
  
“Uh, sure!” Peter gulps, not entirely sure what he’s getting himself into. 

**from: Scott Summers  
** **You still free on Friday?**

Peter doesn’t know much about Scott Summers. All he knows is that he’s one of those people who always wears sunglasses, even when he’s inside, and that he’s basically attached at the hip with another senior, Jean Grey.  
  
“Isn’t he dating that girl… Jea—?”  
  
“We don’t speak of her here,” Selene interrupts. “At least not by name.”  
  
“They’re currently on what they like to call a _break_. Sometimes during these _breaks_ Scott needs a shoulder to cry on,” Emma explains, gesturing to her shoulder.  
  
“Among other things,” Selene mutters.  
  
“Does… Does that mean you two…”  
  
“Hook up? Yes, Peter. And it happens every time.” Emma smiles, looking to be pleased with that fact. “It also gets better every time, I swear.”  
  
“I feel like you always cut out the part where he goes back to her,” Selene scoffs and Emma just shoots her a glare.   
  
“Ugh, shut up.” Emma throws the phone down between her hands. “Those two can’t do their little dance forever. It’s going to grow old. Plus, I swear I interrupted she and Logan doing some _aggressive_ cuddling at Anna’s party last week.”  
  
“That is such a fucking lie, Emma. Is that the rumor you started to make this happen?”  
  
“Go ask Logan yourself.”  
  
“I am not asking that dog a thing,” Selene replies with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
“Then I guess you’ll never really know the truth.”  
  
Sitting with Emma and Selene is like sitting in a completely different reality. The weird part of it is that it’s still the exact one he’s been living in this entire time. He’s just never seen it from this angle before. Sure, it’s still Midtown High, Peter recognizes all these names, but he had no idea that this is actually what everyone was doing. All he and Ned did in their spare time was build Lego figurines. Something that he’s now determined to make sure Emma never finds out.  
  
Peter’s thoughts are brought to a halt at the sight of Bucky Barnes making his way across the cafeteria. Another senior. Another intimidating one at that. He somehow nearly always has bags under his eyes (Peter thinks he wears them well) and is often found wearing a worn black leather jacket. He’s ruggedly handsome, for lack of a better word. A lot of Peter’s mental real estate has been spent wondering what the scruff on his face would feel like against his skin.  
  
“You like what you see?” Emma hums, clearly having just witnessed Peter gawking over the older boy.  
  
“No, Sorry. I just— ”  
  
“Got distracted.” Emma laughs. “I get it. He’s quite nice to look at sometimes. Miserable to be around, though.”  
  
“You know him?” Peter asks, a little incredulously. He knows his eyes are filling with awe but he really can’t help it.  
  
Emma purses her lips before exchanging a look with Selene. They both direct their gaze back to Peter and lean in slightly. They’re interested now.  
  
“Know is strong. More familiar with. Though, Selene _does_ knows Steve. You know, in the biblical sense.”  
  
“Oh... cool?” Peter tries his best not to act dumbfounded, but discovering the school’s golden boy has been hooking up with the resident vampire this entire time is kind of mind-blowing. He can’t wait to tell Ned and MJ.  
  
“We’ve hung out with the both of them, actually,” Selene notes with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Selene and Steve made out in the corner while I tried to hold a conversation with Bucky. It was like talking to a cement wall.” Emma rolls her eyes. “You can do better.”  
  
It’s insane to Peter that Emma thinks he could get someone hotter and cooler than Bucky Barnes. Though Peter had to admit, he has never spoken with Bucky. Not even a word. He’s not the kind of guy you can say anything to. No, the only time they’ve ever spoken has been in the fantasies Peter has had about him during his private shower time.  
  
“Uh, I don’t think I can do better. I don’t think he would even be into me to begin with.”  
  
“Let’s not go to that little self-deprecation place, Peter. Actually, now that I’m thinking about it… is Bucky gay?” Emma asks no one in particular. “That would be a good enough reason as to why he wouldn’t make conversation with me.”  
  
“I think he just hates everyone, Emma. Including you.” Selene shrugs. “Unfortunately, that probably means you too, lab partner.”  
  
“It would be kind of fun if Peter made a move on him, though. I just want to see what he would do.”  
  
“Disappear for days, probably.”  
  
“Do you guys mind if we talk about something else?” Peter asks, practically begging Emma with his eyes. She relents.  
  
“Fine. You’re no fun,” Emma says, picking her phone back up and turning her head to Selene. “So. What should I tell Scott?”  
  
“Definitely tell him you already made plans.” 

***

A week later, Peter is minding his own business at his locker when Brock Rumlow tries to commission his services. Services Peter has never even offered. Apparently, his math teacher gave everyone a take-home exam, and now he wants Peter to do it. He also wants it free of charge, of course.  
  
“It’s just a fucking take home test, Parker,” Brock grunts, gripping his take-home test in his hands. He’s up close to Peter. Peter, who’s trying to keep his gaze fixated on his locker and not the crazy eyes Brock gets when he’s particularly peeved.  
  
“I don’t have time to do your homework for you, Brock,” Peter says, continuing his tactic to avoid eye contact in hopes Brock will eventually give up.  
  
“You can take a break from cramming shit up your ass to help me, come on.”  
  
Peter does not understand where the stupid rumor that he puts stuff up his butt came from (he’s never even done that before!) but some jerk said it one day and it stuck. Now it just pissed him the hell off. He snaps and turns his head to Brock.  
  
“Do you think that makes me want to help you?” Peter says, now definitely a little peeved and maybe getting a little brazen.  
  
“Is that supposed to be a threat, Parker? Sounds like you _want_ me to fail this fucking test. You know bad things happen when I fail,” Brock threatens through gritted teeth.  
  
It would intimidate Peter if this didn’t happen every single time Brock wanted Peter to do his homework. It seriously happened every time. Peter had just about summoned the courage to retort back before another voice stops him.  
  
“Brock, enough. This isn’t how I’m trying to start off my day.” It’s Emma. And she already sounds exhausted with Brock. Thank god. “Seriously. Please reach into that tiny brain of yours and find the will to do your own homework, or I will reach in myself.”  
  
Brock looks as though he’s about to say something, but Emma doesn’t dare back down. He grumbles before walking away and effectively crumpling the take-home test in his hand.  
  
“Thanks,” Peter says amicably, fighting the slight warmth that’s running to his cheeks. He wishes Emma didn’t just catch that happening. He is relieved when she gives a slight wave with her hand in dismissal"  
  
“He’s seriously so annoying. He’s been in Selene’s shit for the last century,” Emma says, continuing a glare as Brock makes his way further down the hall.  
  
Peter goes back to searching through his backpack now that he has no distractions.  
  
“Crap. Do you have notes on chapter four? I completely lost mine,” Peter asks, continuing to dig through his backpack.  
  
“This is why they shouldn’t let sophomores take this class.”  
  
“Ha ha. Very funny,” Peter deadpans.  
  
The corner of Emma’s mouth perks up.  
  
“I’m texting you pictures of the notes because there’s no way I’m giving you my copy. I saw what happened to your test from last week.”  
  
She’s right. Peter’s test from last week got shredded in his backpack. He didn’t think she noticed that  
  
“Uh, yeah! That works!” Peter replies in his squeaky voice.  
  
Emma finishes searching through her phone before Peter feels a vibration in his pocket. Peter takes his phone out to ensure it’s Emma’s pictures.  
  
“Wow, look who decided to show up today,” Emma jeers once she looks up from her phone.  
  
Peter looks in the direction of Emma’s gaze to see Bucky. He’s dressed in all black, wearing the same leather jacket as he always is and a ripped up pair of black jeans. He lumbers through the crowd of people, barely acknowledging anyone. Emma laughs to herself.  
  
“He kinda looks like shit.”  
  
Peter has to admit, Bucky looks quite tired. The bags under his eyes look darker, and he does not look alert in any sense of the word. He wonders what on earth could have made him so tired. He then promptly hopes to god it’s not another person.  
  
The moment Bucky’s out of earshot, Emma turns back to Peter. “Oh, that reminds me. I told Steve about your crush,” Emma says casually. As if it’s such a normal thing to talk about someone’s _top-secret_ crush in the open. Better yet, to the top-secret crush’s best friend!  
  
“You _what?!_ ” Peter exclaims, maybe almost too loudly. A couple of people in the hallway stop to look at him. Peter notices that some passerby students do a double-take once they realize he’s talking to Emma. Peter doesn’t give it much thought, he’s too damn pissed.  
  
“Well, I texted him last night to tell him he wouldn’t believe which darling little sophomore has a crush on his bestie. I knew he’d find it interesting.” Emma shrugs, still acting as if it’s the most casual thing on earth.  
  
Normally, Peter would be paranoid about making Emma mad or displeased. Now, he doesn’t care. He can’t stop shooting her a death glare. Emma just groans.  
  
“What? What’s wrong?” Emma asks.  
  
“That wasn’t something that I wanted _anyone_ to know!” Peter yelps. Still being too loud for the hallway.  
  
“That’s painfully dramatic, don’t you think? How do you expect anything to happen if you don’t put it out into the universe?” Emma sneers before walking in the direction of their chemistry classroom.  
  
Peter grumbles before following her.  
  
“God, Steve is way too much of a goody-goody to say anything to anyone. And now we can get some intel.” Emma’s smirking again.  
  
It makes Peter feel nervous, but he has to admit, now he’s interested.  
  
“Intel? What do you mean intel?”  
  
“I mean, Steve is going to find out what Bucky thinks about you. How do you think shit works around here?”  
  
The way Emma says it makes it sound so obvious, but it still doesn’t make much sense to Peter. He wasn’t aware there was so much meddling in the dating world.  
  
“I don’t think Bucky thinks about me,” Peter says matter-of-factly. He’s more than sure it’s the truth. Bucky has no reason to think about Peter. They’ve never even been in a class together.  
  
“You don’t know that,” Emma counters, holding up a finger for effect.  
  
Peter still doesn’t feel so convinced.  
  
Emma continues, “You’re cute. Much cuter than him. And even so, we’ll start phase two after we get our intel.”  
  
“Phase two?!” Peter isn’t even going to address the fact that Emma Frost called him cute. He’s way too desperate to know what the heck phase two is.  
  
“Peter, for someone who seems so intent on keeping secrets, you shouldn’t be shouting about our plans in the hallway,” Emma practically scolds before walking further in front of Peter.  
  
Peter huffs for a second before catching up. He doesn’t dare let her gain on him too much.  
  
“Okay, fine,” Peter says, bringing his tone down to a hush. “What’s phase two?”  
  
“Now, I’m not quite sure on the specifics yet. But we definitely have to get you and Bucky in a room together. Preferably one dark and small. But most will do.”  
  
The idea of being in a dark room alone with Bucky gives Peter a pit in his stomach. It also kinda turns him on. He does his best to ignore this strange cocktail of emotions.  
  
“How are we supposed to do that?” he asks.  
  
“Hmm. I know Tony Stark was going to throw a party next weekend. His parents are selling their Westchester property. I bet it’s got a great space for what could be your _moment_ ,” Emma explains with her lips pursed. “I’m sure you can carve time out of your busy schedule for a party. Right, Peter?” She looks pleased with herself for that one.  
  
Peter glares at her.  
  
“You’re kinda mean sometimes,” Peter utters.  
  
Emma just laughs before walking herself into their chemistry classroom.  
  
“Is that a yes or a no?” Emma asks, seemingly content with being called mean. Peter didn’t think that would faze her, anyway.  
  
"What if he doesn’t even like guys?”  
  
“Then we find someone else, Peter. How the hell did you do shit around here before you had my guidance?”  
  
Peter finds a peculiar sense of security in knowing that Emma wants to offer guidance to him. Then again, he’s also considering heading for the hills and spending the rest of his high school career playing with Legos. That’s the less scary option. Still, he really wants to be in a room alone with Bucky, and Emma seems like his fast track ticket there.  
  
“Fine. I’ll go to the party,” Peter replies.  
  
“Fantastic. Just let me handle all the rest.”  
  
A very familiar devilish grin makes its way onto Emma's face. Peter tries to hide the slight gulp he makes at the sight of it. Sure, he trusts Emma now but he’s also seen all the teen romcoms too many times over. He can’t be too comfortable with the popular girl. Not yet.  
  
This better be a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter’s starting to actually think he can trust Emma. Sure, she’s mean once in a while but Peter’s starting to get the impression that they’re friends. For one, Emma’s been texting him a bunch. So much that Peter sometimes doesn’t even know what to say back. He now knows way more about Scott Summers than he ever wanted to know.  
  
He’s not exactly sure why Emma has been intent on being his friend. Ned and MJ don’t actually believe that Emma wants to be his friend. However, they still ask for an invitation to Tony’s party, though. Ned says it would finally put them on the map if they were able to attend. MJ tried to play it cool, but Peter could tell that she wanted to go. He figured Emma wouldn’t.  
  
Still, Peter's more convinced of Emma's friendship when she and Selene are back at his table the next time Wednesday rolls around   
  
“Dear Peter, we’ve got intel!” Emma announces with a slight sing-song tone in her voice. She runs her long blue nails on the table before deeming a spot worth sitting at. “Steve finally got Broody Barnes to talk.”  
  
“What?! What did he say?!” Peter asks, as hard as he’s trying to seem cool, it’s absolutely impossible. You can hear the desperation seeping from his words. Oh, well. Emma already knows about his unbearable crush anyways.  
  
“Do you want the good news or the bad news first?” Emma asks. Peter squints his eyes, unable to really decide. How bad is the bad news? Jeez. He’s gotta know.  
  
“Bad news. Bad news first,” Peter responds quickly with an accompanying nod.  
  
“Bucky is unfamiliar with you. Steve said he didn’t really know who you were when he asked. But don’t worry, he assured me he was _very_ subtle about it.” So Peter was right. Bucky didn’t know him from a hole in the wall. He can’t say he’s that surprised. It still sucks enough that he’s disappointed hearing it.  
  
“So what’s the good news?”  
  
“This allows us to make a great first impression. It’s not like he’s not into you. He just doesn’t know you yet.” Emma smirks. “Steve also asked if he’d be open to dating someone, and he apparently said yes. I would imagine he gave a positive grunt as a reply, though. Selene also got some info of her own…”  
  
“What?” Peter blinks, moving his attention over to Selene.  
  
“Steve came to my place last night. He’s kind of like an open book when I’ve got him alone,” Selene explains. “So I may have asked a couple questions for you. I’m even curious now…”  
  
Peter isn’t sure if he’s hearing this correctly. Is Selene now doing favors for him? Maybe he really is friends with Emma.  
  
“And? What did he say?” Peter presses further, unable to keep any sort of calmness at the moment.  
  
“Apparently, the only person Steve has known Bucky to ever be into was a guy. It was in the eighth grade, but I still figured you would want to know.” Selene purses her lips for a moment before continuing. “Steve also mentioned he thought you two would make a nice couple.”  
  
Holy shit. Bucky Barnes is actually into guys. Hopefully not still into the one mentioned, but it means that Peter may have some sliver of a chance now. Plus, if his best friend thinks they could work…  
  
“What? He said that? Both of those things?” Peter asks, almost grilling Selene.  
  
Selene basically laughs at Peter’s new intensity. “You don’t think he’s still into that guy, do you?”  
  
“Doesn’t even matter, Peter. He’ll be into you when we’re done,” Emma says. “This is a great jumping off point for _phase two_.”  
  
“Phase two of what?” It’s Tony Stark, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. He sits himself down next to Emma and grabs a carrot off of Emma’s salad, plopping it in his mouth in a playful manner. His face recoils in disgust the moment he tastes the carrot. “Ew. Gross. That could use a better dressing.”  
  
“Shut up, Tony,” Emma says with a laugh, clearly amused by the other senior. “Phase Two of a plan that is _none of your business._ ”  
  
“Everything is my business,” Tony answers instantly, following up with a grin. It matches Emma’s usual ones well. He begins to look around at the other surrounding tables, realizing now where he’s sitting. “Why are you two sitting over here? Aren’t you usually over with douche supreme and the rest of the asshole brigade?”  
  
“We wanted to sit with Peter today,” Emma answers, gesturing over to Peter.  
  
Peter meekly waves at Tony. They’ve interacted a bit when Tony has made a couple guest appearances in the science club. They were usually scattered around the year and Tony didn’t seem to have the attention span to stay for too long.  
  
“Peter… Parker, is it? We’ve met, I think. Science club?” Tony asks.  
  
Peter shakes his head up and down.  
  
“Y-Yeah! Science club,” Peter answers nervously.  
  
“Didn’t realize you two were friends,” Tony continues, turning back to Emma.  
  
 _“Very_ good friends,” Emma corrects. “Any particular reason you’ve come to bother us today, Tony?”  
  
“Wanted to see if you two were gonna be coming to my party. Gonna be a good one.”  
  
“Oh, we’ll be there, alright,” Selene deadpans, looking over to Peter who can feel his face heating up.  
  
“We’re bringing Peter, actually. And we’re not asking permission.” Emma snarks.  
  
“None necessary. Fine by me. Would love to raise the collective IQ level,” Tony says, trying to grab something else from Emma’s salad. She swats his hand away with her fork. “Can I know what phase two is now?”  
  
“Absolutely not,” Emma says, pretending like she’s going to now stab Tony with her fork. “It’s need-to-know basis only.”  
  
“What, so Peter gets to know but I don’t?” Tony asks. “No offense, Peter.”  
  
“Yes, exactly. How does it feel?” Emma sneers, nudging Tony’s stomach. Peter can tell that Emma is having the time of her life taunting Tony. The older boy also seems amused himself. It’s kind of like they speak the same language. It must be a rich kid thing.  
  
“You have your fun now, Frost. I’m gonna find out.”  
  
“Sure you are,” Emma giggles before looking back at Peter and rolling her eyes.  
  
Peter laughs, and Tony looks between the three of them before he gives a harrumph.  
  
“I’m gonna find out,” he repeats, bringing himself to his feet. “I’ll see you on Friday. Make sure you wear something hot.”  
  
“I’m always wearing something hot.”  
  
“Good point. Later, Ice Queen.”  
  
This was the moment. The one where he could finally get his friends a golden ticket to a senior party. MJ would kill him if he didn’t try.  
  
“I actually had a question. Since Tony said it wouldn’t be a problem if I came. Could my friends Ned and MJ come?” Peter asks.  
  
Emma shakes her head in disagreement before the words are all out of his mouth.  
  
“Oh, absolutely not. One sophomore is fine but three and the party becomes a daycare. Plus, that will totally put a wrinkle in my plan. I’m trying to get Steve and Bucky to come with us. There’s no room in the Uber if we bring your baby friends.”  
  
As much as Peter hates to admit it, Emma does have some semblance of a point. He wishes she had been nicer about it, but it’s already been established that Emma doesn’t sugar coat.   
  
“Wait. We’re going to be in a car with them? Steve and Bucky?”  
  
“Well, that’s the plan. Seemed like a good way to get you guys close together and _interacting._ ” _  
  
_Peter’s palms are sweating at that thought. Oh jeez.  
  
“Also, by the way. I’m going to be in Boston next week, so we need to work on our project tomorrow night. Say I come to your place around seven?”  
  
“Huh? My place?”  
  
“Renovations at mine. It’s like a war zone. No place for studying, let me tell you,” Emma responds, a roll of the eyes. “So? Tomorrow?” she repeats.  
  
“Uh. Yeah, sure. I guess.”

***

The idea of Emma coming into his own home has rocked Peter’s nerves for the past 24 hours. He’s sure Emma’s used to being in other Manhattan penthouses and lofts. Nothing like his and Aunt May’s tiny Queens townhouse.  
  
Then there’s also the fact that his room is full of legos, action figures, and other miscellaneous Star Wars paraphernalia. He’s done his best to hide most of it, but it’s kind of unavoidable. He also doesn’t have the energy to peel off all the Star Wars decals. Aunt May’s excited that a new friend of Peter’s is coming over. She’s even baked some cookies for the occasion.  
  
Emma enters without much fanfare and after a small exchange with Aunt May, they’re in Peter’s room with their textbooks sprawled out and a plate of the famous cookies in front of them.  
  
“These cookies are like crack, Peter,” Emma says, dusting off a third. Turns out Emma Frost loves sugar cookies. “I don’t understand how you’re so damn shrimpy if this is how your Aunt’s baking tastes.”  
  
Peter glares at her and, of course, she only rolls her eyes.  
  
“Shrimpy in a cute way,” Emma says, firing up Snapchat on her phone. She opens a photo from Scott. She studies it for a moment before tapping out and opening the camera. She tilts her head to find the light and then snaps a magazine-worthy photo before typing a message on top.

**_studying._ **

Peter really feels like he’s watching the master at work. Emma turns to him right after she’s finished, a confused look on her face. Peter realizes it’s because he’s been staring.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Sorry, nothing,” Peter replies with a shake of the head. His attention scurries back to the textbook in front of him.  
  
“Actually, wait. Let’s take a pic,” Emma suggests, holding her phone out. She nods for Peter to move in closer to the camera.  
  
“For Scott?”  
  
“No, don’t be stupid. For my story.” It was hard for Peter to believe she would even talk to him at school and now she wants to broadcast their hangout to everyone she knows?  
  
“Tilt your chin to the left a little, you’ll get better light,” Emma says. Peter obliges immediately, giving a half-smile to the camera. Emma purses her lips together and snaps the photo.  
  
“Perfect.” Emma says, tagging Peter onto the photo.  
  
It gives Peter a sense of pride. If he didn’t believe that Emma was his friend before, he definitely believes it now.  
  
“Alright, back to plan. Do you know what you’re wearing to Tony’s party?”  
  
“Uh, I guess… Just something like this?”  
  
“Peter,” Emma nearly gasps, a hand to her chest. Aghast is the best word for her expression. “Are you insane?”  
  
“I- I don’t know what else to wear!” Peter squeaks. “I’ve never even been to a party.”  
  
“Oh, right. I almost forgot,” Emma says, sounding almost annoyed with the fact. “Do you have anything that fits you?”  
  
Emma does have a point, most of the clothing he wears are extremely baggy on him. He'd always figured he would grow into it more. Hasn’t really happened yet.   
  
“I can find you something, if you want,” Emma suggests, tapping fingers on her phone and basically threatening to order something online. Probably something expensive, at that.  
  
“No, no. I can figure it out!” Peter assures quickly. Emma shoots him an untrusting look. “Seriously, I… would just be more comfortable in my own clothes. If that’s okay…”  
  
“Suit yourself. You better not wear a flannel, though,” Emma chuckles, she doesn’t look like she minds that Peter’s just rejected her help.  
  
“Ok, no flannel,” Peter agrees with a voracious nod.  
  
“No graphic tees either, for that matter.”  
  
“What’s wrong with graphic tees?”  
  
“Does anyone actually like reading a t-shirt?” Emma snarks.  
  
Peter actually does but he’s not going to say that.  
  
“Fine. No graphic tee either.”  
  
“I’ll say no more. You can come up with the rest,” Emma says, holding her hands up. A clear sign of her relinquishing control.  
  
“Thanks,” Peter says earnestly.  
  
“Yeah, well, don’t thank me just yet. We don’t know what you’re going to come up with,” Emma jokes, grabbing another cookie.  
  
Peter rolls his eyes and Emma laughs. After taking a bite of the cookie, she just starts shaking her head. “Jesus, Peter. Seriously, how are you so skinny?!” 

***

After much deliberation, Peter thinks he’s finally ready for his first real high school party. He’s only spent about twenty-five minutes having a battle with his hair and trying to get it to look more presentable than usual. It hasn’t worked, his brown curls are still flopping all over the place.  
  
He does like how he’s dressed though. He found a navy Ralph Lauren half-zip sweater in Uncle Ben’s old things (still in mint condition) and paired it with a white tee, a pair of khakis, and New Balance sneakers. He thinks he’s done a pretty good job. 

**from: Emma Frost  
** **We’re here ;)**

Peter takes a deep breath before notifying Aunt May that he’s on his way out. She folds over the book she’s reading in her lap and looks over to him. She looks sympathetic but a little worried.  
  
“Be back by ten-thirty. At latest, eleven. You call me if anything happens, ok?” she says.  
  
Peter nods. “O-okay!”  
  
“Have fun!” she exclaims before going back to her book.  
  
Emma steps out of the large black SUV and though she’s wearing very tall, white heels, she does it with ease. She’s got a short, white, crushed velvet mini dress on and a silver choker sparkling on her neck. Her makeup looks impeccable and of course, she’s got her trademark grin on her face.   
  
“Dare I say, Peter. You look good.”  
  
Peter shrugs his shoulders in relief at her approval.  
  
“Uh, thanks.” Peter responds.  
  
“You’re getting in the back. You know there’s no way I’m going to let myself get squished back there,” Emma informs him.  
  
The moment Peter steps into the car, he realizes that Bucky is also in the backseat of the Uber. Selene is in the seat next to Emma, and Steve (who probably volunteered to do so) is up front next to the driver.  
  
Peter takes a seat next to Bucky and gives him a meek nod that he returns with a raise of the eyebrows.  
  
“Hey,” Bucky mumbles, almost so quietly that Peter can’t hear. But he hears it and doesn’t know what to say back. So instead, he holds his breath and keeps to his side of the seat.  
  
He exhales the moment the Uber driver begins to take off in the direction of Westchester. Peter can’t stop himself shifting uncomfortably in his seat for most of the way. He doesn’t dare say anything to Bucky, even though Emma keeps glancing over at him practically threatening him to start a conversation with her eyes. He ends up just staring at the older boy’s thigh. It’s thick and covered in the black, ripped jeans he’s wearing.  
  
After what feels like a century, they finally roll up to Tony’s parents’ absolute mansion. Peter can’t figure out why anyone would ever want to want to sell this place. He’s never seen a house like it before, let alone stepped foot in one. He’s kind of nervous to do so.  
  
The party already seems to be going at full force, even though it’s only eight-thirty. Peter should have known that a Tony Stark party would be this wild. Loud music is thumping through the whole house, and he can see all of his schoolmates _everywhere_ around the house. All laughing, drinking, and some already dancing.  
  
Scott’s already there, and he notices Emma’s presence the moment she walks in. He gives her a nod, and Emma flips her head back to the rest of the group.  
  
“I’ll be back. Don’t miss me too much,” she says, sauntering over in Scott’s direction and then promptly disappearing down the hall with him.  
  
Selene’s gaze pans around the room before she groans and turns to the boys. “I already need a drink. Who’s with me?”  
  
“I am. Let’s go,” Bucky answers gruffly. The most words Peter has heard him say all night. The group squeezes between the clusters of other guests, and Peter feels Steve’s hand on his back, guiding him to the kitchen.  
  
“At least he always has the good stuff,” Selene says, grabbing a large bottle of what looks to be vodka off the island table. She pours some into a solo cup and then mixes some soda water in with it.  
  
Peter gingerly grabs a solo cup and begins to fill it with some Pepsi. He considers adding one of the alcohols on the table, but he’s not sure. He’s in AP Chemistry for crying out loud. He should know how to do things like this.  
  
He watches across the table where Steve opts to grab a beer, and Bucky pours a bunch of vodka into his cup without bothering with a mixer; he just tosses a couple ice cubes in. He takes a sip and almost looks underwhelmed by the drink.  
  
Peter decides to grab the vodka as well and splashes a bit into his drink. He takes a quick sip and his face puckers at the burn the vodka gives him, even though he only put a little bit in. As he opens his eyes from the pucker, he sees that Bucky is now sauntering out of the kitchen.  
  
“Don’t go too fast there, Peter,” Steve chuckles. He’s beside him now and placing his large hand gently on Peter’s shoulder.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Sorry. Maybe put more in there than I thought.” Peter flushes. Embarrassed that Steve and Selene just saw that happen. Neither look like they care much. Selene actually never looks like she cares about anything.  
  
“Emma’s going to kill me if I don’t make you go talk to him,” Selene says, looking as if she could roll her eyes.  
  
Peter’s now even more embarrassed that she’s bringing this up in front of Steve.  
  
“He’s probably already smoking outside. He loves a good excuse to separate,” Steve says. “I’d check the backyard.”  
  
“Oh, he probably doesn’t want me to bother him.”  
  
“You wouldn’t be bothering. Trust me,” Steve says. “Besides, Bucky could use a win. I think you might be able to give him one.”  
  
Peter, after some searching (this place is huge), finds a way out to the backyard. A couple steps onto the patio and he sees Bucky leaning against the home and smoking a cigarette. He looks peaceful. Peter feels bad for intruding on what looks like a quasi-relaxing moment.  
  
“Hey, do you think I could get one of those?” Peter asks. He’s never actually had a cigarette before. He’s never even asked someone for one; he doesn’t really know what the proper etiquette but people seem to just ask for them outright in the movies.  
  
Bucky’s eyebrow perks up. “Hmm?” he murmurs, giving Peter a chilling look.  
  
“A cigarette. Could, I, um, have one?” Peter can hear his own voice still sounding unsure  
  
“Sure,” Bucky says in his gravelly voice, handing out a single cigarette. Peter takes it and situates it in his hand as he’s seen done in the movies. Albeit with a little less grace.  
  
“Need a light?” Bucky asks, with his eyebrow perked up.  
  
Peter nods sheepishly, bringing the cigarette up to his mouth and unsure of what to do next. “Inhale,” Bucky mumbles, probably picking up on the fact that Peter hasn’t done this before. Peter obliges and Bucky ignites the lighter at the end of his cigarette.  
  
The smoke hits the back of Peter’s throat like a freaking bullet and he starts coughing immediately. He might have been inhaling a little too hard.  
  
“You okay?” Bucky asks with a little worry showing on his face.   
  
Peter nods, coughing still but giving Bucky an unconvincing thumbs up. “I’m good,” he says the moment he’s able to catch his breath.  
  
Bucky chuckles lightly but doesn’t seem fazed by the whole thing.  
  
Bucky takes a puff from his cigarette. Making it look so goddamn effortless as he does so. He sticks one of his hands in his pocket and slouches into the side of the mansion. Peter takes a look up at the mansion and realizes that it looks even bigger than it did from the front.  
  
“Have you been here before? This place is crazy,” Peter says, trying to make out just how many rooms this place has from the windows.  
  
“A couple times. There’s apparently a bunch of shit past the tennis court, too,” Bucky notes, pointing in front of him.  
  
Peter didn’t notice it before because none of the lights are on, but they’ve pretty much been standing in front of the tennis court this whole time.  
  
“Holy smokes!” Peter gasps. He knew Tony was rich, that wasn’t news to him. But this is a whole different level of rich. This is unfathomable. Who even needs to have a tennis court in their house? “Do the Starks really like tennis or something?”  
  
“I think they’re just rich.” Bucky shrugs. The older boy hoists his upper body off the home’s siding before walking in the direction of the court. “Wanna see what else they’ve got?”  
  
“Oh! Uh, do you think that’s okay?”  
  
“I don’t think Tony cares,” Bucky says, as another billow of smoke escapes his mouth. It somehow makes him more convincing.   
  
If Peter was being honest, he definitely preferred being out here with Bucky than inside with all the other seniors. Plus, this is exactly what he wanted, isn’t it?  
  
“Yeah, sure.”  
  
Bucky nods before turning back and leading the way into the darkness. Peter does a light jog to catch up and then they’re walking side by side.  
  
“So you’re really tight with Emma or something?” Bucky asks, looking over. It’s too dark to really see what expression he has on. His tone is earnest enough that Peter’s will to answer.  
  
“Oh, kinda. We’re lab partners so we have to hang out a lot.”  
  
“She seems kinda nutso,” Bucky notes. “In my experience.”  
  
“Maybe a little,” Peter chuckles. “She’s cool, though. She invited me here tonight.”  
  
“And now you’re hanging out with a loser like me.” Bucky pulls his face into a smirk briefly before dropping back into his hardened demeanor. “Don’t worry, I’m glad to have some company.” He continues to walk in front of Peter before coming to a gate. He flips up the latch and opens the gate for the both of them.  
  
There’s an intricate pattern of stone tiles on the ground and something covered entirely in a dark olive tarp. A couple lounge chairs are strewn around next to the tarp.  
  
“I’m guessing this is the pool,” Bucky says, surveying the area. “Shame it’s closed.”  
  
“Wow, they even have a pool. Closest thing I’ve got to a pool is the one at the Y,” Peter jokes.  
  
Bucky lets out a slight chuckle. “You always lived in Queens?” His face is lit up from one of the property lights now. He looks engaged. More than Peter’s really ever seen from him before. He can see the dark circles under his eyes, too.  
  
Peter nods. “Yeah, pretty much my whole life. I don’t think I would ever want to leave.”  
  
“Nice,” he says simply. “I’ve been in Brooklyn for a while. Used to live in Astoria when I was a little kid, though.”  
  
“Oh, really? Whereabouts?”  
  
“Near Rainey Park. But not the greatest memories, not gonna lie.” Bucky shakes his head, clearly caught in a bad memory. He starts to walk ahead of Peter in a new direction. “Come on, I’m sure there’s something more interesting to see.”  
  
“Are you gonna have that?” Bucky asks, gesturing to the unused cigarette between Peter’s fingers. “It’s cool, you just haven’t had any. I can take it if you want.”  
  
Peter’s instantly thankful for how dark it is outside, otherwise, Bucky would see his cheeks coloring right now. “Yeah, uh, if you want!” Peter says, holding the cigarette out.  
  
Bucky grabs it, his fingers brushing with Peter’s as he does. It makes Peter’s heart skip a beat.  
  
Bucky secures the cigarette between his lips. Peter tries not to think too hard about the fact that the same cigarette had been on his own lips once, too.  
  
They make their way to what looks to be a basketball court. There aren’t many property lights where they are now, but Peter can definitely make out the shadow of the nets.  
  
“I bet this opens up for a jet or something,” Bucky jokes, another short-lived smile making its way on his face.  
  
“The Starks would totally have a fighter jet,” Peter laughs.  
  
“Perfect place to hide it,” Bucky notes, taking another puff from the cigarette that was once Peter’s. “Hey, I think he water’s down there. We should check it out.”  
  
“Yeah! Uh, sure.” Peter nods.  
  
They make their way to a stone bench that overlooks the Long Island Sound. They can barely see much of the water but there are the faint sounds of waves crashing in and a nice breeze. The boys sit there for a couple minutes. It’s silent but not awkward. Peter watches as Bucky finishes off his cigarette. It’s hard for Peter to figure out his expression. It looks like a lot is going on in his head.  
  
“Something wrong?” Bucky asks, his lips pursed in amusement.  
  
“No! Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”  
  
“It’s cool.” Bucky turns back to the water and stares into the darkness. “Sorry if I took you away from the party. They’re not really my thing.”  
  
“I’m not really sure if they’re my thing either,” Peter answers, looking down at his shoes. “It’s kinda my first one.”  
  
“And you’re out here with me?” Bucky questions, bringing his attention back to Peter. “I’m flattered.”  
  
“I’m having fun with you,” Peter says, wondering if it’s already saying too much. It makes the older boy smile, which quells that fear immediately.  
  
“Same here,” Bucky answers, sounding earnest as ever. Peter feels Bucky’s larger, calloused hand rest on top of his own. The two sit there in silence again for another couple of minutes. Even calmer than before. Peter doesn’t think he’s ever felt intimacy like this before with another guy.  
  
After a bit, Bucky turns over to Peter. “Think we should head back? I know Steve is gonna probably call the National Guard if I’m gone too long. Such a worry wart.”  
  
Peter chuckles. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
The boys walk back across the landmarks of Tony’s estate before returning to the door they started at. The moment they’re back inside, Tony immediately in front of them. He looks happy but almost exhausted. Like he’s been running around.  
  
“Hey, Parker,” Tony inquires, stepping toward the two boys the moment they enter back into the mansion.  
  
Peter freezes. Instantly scared that he’s in trouble. Bucky doesn’t react whatsoever.  
  
“Sorry, Tony! We were just looking around, I swear,” Peter babbles.  
  
“Huh? Whatever. Where’s Emma?” Tony questions.  
  
“Oh! Uh, I think she went somewhere with Scott?”  
  
Tony shakes his head in disgust. “That _tool_ again, huh? Jean was just looking for _him,_ too. Figures,” Tony says, looking a little dejected.  
  
Peter has a feeling that he’s just gotten in the middle of some major senior drama so instantly tries to backpedal.  
  
“It didn’t seem like a big deal. I’m sure she’s, uh, with Selene or something or something now.”  
  
“Well, if you happen to run into the Ice Queen, tell her I’m looking for her.” He looks between the two boys. His eyes squint in suspicion. “Wait, what were you two doing outside together?”  
  
“Nothing!” Peter yelps.  
  
“We were looking at your shit,” Bucky says nonchalantly. “Basketball court’s nice.”  
  
Tony laughs. “Wouldn’t know, never used it. _But_ , my casa es su casa,” Tony jokes with a slight bow of his head. He tosses Peter a wink before heading off. It makes Peter blush a bit. Did Tony just pick up on his crush too?  
  
“Told you he wouldn’t care,” Bucky says.  
  
Peter just blushes, a little embarrassed.  
  
“I’m gonna run to the bathroom but I’ll be right back.”  
  
Bucky turns a corner and Peter can’t help but let out a smile the moment he’s gone. Bucky’s is way less intimidating in person. He’s really nice.  
  
His small moment of victory comes crashing down when he sees Sebastian Shaw walking in his direction.  
  
“Well, Peter Parker. Didn’t think you’d be here.” His voice feels ice cold, enough to give Peter a wave of goosebumps. Peter didn’t even know Sebastian knew his name. He hates the way it sounds coming out of his mouth. “I guess the invitation didn’t say anything against bringing pets.”  
  
Sebastian’s face is contorted into a menacing grin. His sharp features make it look all the more imposing. Peter isn’t sure how he’s supposed to respond and of course, his first instinct is to apologize. Sebastian’s already talking before he can get a word out.  
  
“She really shouldn’t have left hers unattended.” Sebastian’s grin looks stronger than ever now.  
  
“It’s not like that,” Peter says in a small voice. He’s embarrassed at how wimpy it makes him look.  
  
“I know Emma better than anyone, you know,” Sebastian says in a haughty tone, stepping forward so he’s towering over the younger boy. Peter knows he’s got to get out of this situation. And fast.  
  
“That’s not really what she says,” Peter retorts, pushing past Sebastian and hoping he’s heading in the direction of wherever Bucky just went.  
  
“Did you actually think you two are friends?” Sebastian snarls. It makes Peter stop in his tracks. He reluctantly spins around on his feet, as much as his brain begs him not to.  
  
“What do you mean?” Peter takes a step forward even though Sebastian is looking mighty pleased with the rise he’s getting out of the younger boy.  
  
“Oh, you know. She’s just been telling me all about the charity work she’s been doing hanging out with her loser lab partner.”  
  
“She didn’t say that,” Peter argues, though he doesn’t sound that convincing.  
  
“See for yourself.” Sebastian holds up his phone to Peter’s face. It’s the picture Emma took of them on Snapchat the other day, instead this time it’s got a new caption on top of it. 

_‘Can’t wait until I don’t have to hang out with this loser anymore. ;)’_

There’s another caption in smaller text, too. 

_‘And before you ask, yes, he’s totally poor hahaha’_

Peter is gobsmacked. He can feel his eyes trying to form tears but there’s no way he’s going to let himself cry in front of Sebastian Shaw.  
  
“You really should get on her close friends list. It’s a ride,” Sebastian sneers, shoving his phone into his pocket.  
  
“Why would Emma bring me tonight, then?” Peter questions, desperate to find a hole in Sebastian’s apparent truth.  
  
“Oh, we just wanted to see what you would do. I honestly hoped you’d get wasted or something. Give us some entertainment like the last sophomore we brought.” Sebastian rolls his eyes in a way that makes him look bored. “Turns out you’re no fun.”  
  
“Last sophomore?”  
  
“You didn’t think you were the only one, did you?” Sebastian’s laughing now. A near maniacal one that Peter has never heard coming from another teenager.  
  
Peter turns away from Sebastian and anxiously determined to find the fastest way out of his mansion. “Goodbye, Peter. Nice knowing you!” He can hear Sebastian yelling after him.  
  
He turns around a corner and can now see that Emma is talking to Bucky. Actually, it looks like she’s laughing with Bucky. To be fair, he can’t really see Bucky’s face but Emma’s definitely laughing — probably at Peter. How stupid he is. How he fell for everything.  
  
Sebastian is probably right. He had to be. This has all been some elaborate plan to humiliate him. He knew he should have never trusted Emma. He turns away from the sight of Emma’s cackle and continues to make his way for the front door. His eyes continue to threaten tears, but he doesn’t want to give any of these seniors the show they were apparently looking for.  
  
He bumps into someone’s chest, looking up at whoever it is like a deer in headlights.  
  
“Whoa, Parker,” Tony says, fastening his hands on the younger boy’s shoulders. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Leave me alone,” Peter yelps, shaking Tony’s hands off of him and rushing away and through the front door, which he’s finally found.  
  
Once outside, he sits down on the stone steps and finds Aunt May’s contact card in his phone. A short and small sob escapes from him and he quickly wipes away a tear that comes along with it. He’s not going to cry. No way he’s going to cry.  
  
“Peter? What’s wrong?” Aunt May says on the other line.  
  
“Can you come get me?” Is all Peter has to say before he can hear Aunt May’s car keys jingling on the other end of the line.  
  
“Just text me the address, sweetie, I’ll be right there,” she assures, making Peter feel a little better already.  
  
Peter waits outside patiently, holding back a couple more sobs. A couple seniors he doesn’t recognize make their way in and out of the house, but none pay him much attention.  
  
He’s thankful that it seems Aunt May sped herself over because she shows up a lot faster than Peter thought she would. He enters the car without saying much and Aunt May can tell he doesn’t want to talk. After a couple minutes, his phone begins to buzz at an alarming rate. He resists the urge to look at it until his curiosity gets the better of him. 

**from: Emma Frost  
** **Peter. You better not be hiding in a bathroom.**

**from: Emma Frost  
** **your man is looking for you**

**from: Emma Frost  
** **are you dead?**

**from: Emma Frost  
** **Um hello????**

Peter turns his phone back around and lets out a deep exhale.  
  
“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Aunt May asks, squeezing his knee with her hand and a look of major concern on her face.  
  
“Not right now,” Peter sighs. He knows if he starts telling Aunt May about everything he’s going to start crying.  
  
“I’m always here, okay?” Aunt May assures. Peter nods and watches as Aunt May turns her attention back to the road.  
  
Peter has no idea what he’s going to do once he gets to school on Monday. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do for the rest of the semester in Chemistry for the matter.  
  
But one thing is certain. He’s never going to trust Emma Frost ever again. 


End file.
